The Lost Human in Equestria
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Jake a human, finds himself in the forest. When he gets out he finds a small cottage and sees... ponies. When one talks he passes out, Now he must learn to live amongst the people of Ponyville. Will he live his life with the new ponies and friends he'll make or will it be too much for him to bear. Will he be able to go home or is he stuck in Equestria. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up one day in a forest. I had no recollection of how or when I got here. In fact I had almost no memory. The only thing I can remember is my name. So I should introduce myself. Hi, my name is Jake and I'm a human. That's all I could really tell you right now. But now onto the forest

The forest had a lot of trees but barely any sunlight was peeking through. I was in a clearing so not much else to tell. There were signs of wildlife but not a whole lot. I saw a pathway and decided to walk it. It didn't take me long to figure out where I was. I found my way outside the forest and I saw a small cottage up in the distance. "Someone must be there I thought to myself." I thought to myself. Not having any other alternative I walked up.

Just then I saw a yellow… horse? Pony? We'll go with pony. A yellow pony with wings and a pink mane and tail feeding a bunny. It also had what appeared to be a tattoo of a 3 butterfly near it.. Ahem moving on.

A purple pony with a horn was with it. The purple pony had a light shade of purple for it… skin? Let's go with that. Light purple skin but had a dark purple mane and tail. By turning the way it is it's left side has a streak of pink on it's mane and tail it was about an inch from the edge though.

I walked closer to them. When I approached though my world was flipped upside down. The purple one saw me and actually spoke, "Hi, can we help you?"

I remember before I passed out the last thing I said was "No fucking way."

Hey everyone it's the... PURPLE PONY. I happen to have a name it's Twilight Sparkle. Anyhow guess I'm required to do this since this human passed out. Ahem. Next segment will have Jake coming to terms with how he's living and meeting me and my friend. According to Nicole this is going to be a long story. Maybe even record breaking. She seriously doubts that though. Anyway what she wanted me to say is this story will be rated M for smut among a couple chapters and of course language since she curses more than a drunken sailor. Even though she has three stories she needs to finish she will be working on this one as well as those three. Anyhow she'll also be accepting OC's. a template for how will be at the bottom of this outro and it's going to be a long one. Back to the topic of this story tho, once those first three are done this story will be a main priority. So I hope you guys enjoy the prologue and… What's wrong Fluttershy?,,, Okay let's get him to your couch then… We can't just leave him out here… Thanks Fluttershy. See you later. Bye

OC Template

Name:

Gender

Race

Design:

Occupation (If has one):

Cutie Mark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up on a couch that was too small for the end table next to my feet there was a glass of water and a sandwich. Not sure what kind though. There was a chair on the other side of the end table where the purple pony was sitting. I groaned and got up. "Oh, you're awake." The purple pony got up and walked in front of me. I looked at the glass of water and sandwich. "Fluttershy made those for you." I looked at her wondering who that was. "The other pony that was with me when you walked up to us."

I finally speak. "Well what's your name then?" I tried to say it politely.

"I'm sorry I haven't done that. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What about you?"

"My name is Jake." Is all I said as I grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. But Twilight was patient as I ate and waited till I was done eating. This is when I got a good look at her and noticed something on her flank but I decided to ask a different question first. "Where am I?"

"First are you a human?" Twilight asked and I nodded. "You are in Equestria. The town you are in is Ponyville :"

"Okay," I said trying to wrap my head around everything that she just told me though it wasn't much. "So what about you?" I said still sitting on the couch.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm a disciple of Princess Celestia on of the ruler's of Equestria." Twilight told me and I was still wondering what the hell was going on. "Princess Celestia is the ruler with Princess Luna.

"Okay I think I got a general idea." I said. "So as the name is Ponyville I guess there are more talking ponies?" I asked

"Of course. What else is there to tell you?" She thought for a moment. "Well I guess the types of ponies. "So ponies with horns are unicorn's." Before she continued I noticed Twilight was smiling. She was actually having fun teaching me. It was nice actually. "Ponies with wings are Pegasi. Ponies without horns and wings are earth ponies. Lastly ponies with both are Alicorns. Mostly they are part of the royal family." She sounded enthusiastic.

"I have just one question. What is that mark on your flank?" I asked.

"It's a cutie mark. When a pony finds there special talents a mark appears on our flanks." Twilight said.

"So there's different ones." I said.

"Exactly." Twilight said.

"So what are each of the ponies powers?" I asked

"Oh right forgot to mention that. Unicorns like me can use magic. Pegasi can use their wings to fly. Earth ponies have amazing strength. And Alicorns have stronger wings and more powerful magic." Twilight explained.

"So I just have a few questions about Ponyville. Like how far is it away from this cottage?" I asked.

"Not far but before we leave anything else you want to ask?" Twilight asked

"What is that forest?" I asked pointing out of a window towards the forest.

"The Everfree Forest. Why? Is that where you came from?" Twilight asked terrified

"When I first woke up in this world that's where I was." That was all i said then I finally got up from the couch to stretch.

"Are you serious? How did you get out of there alone?" Twilight asked.

"I just followed the path. But I really need a guide around Ponyville. Would you be willing to do the part?" I asked Twilight.

"Of course.".Twilight said a little scared. We left the cottage and headed south. We came across a farm. A pony with a shade of orange as her coat. She also had blonde mane and tail that was pulled short with a braid. She also had a cowgirl hat on. Next her flank had the "cutie mark" of three red apples. She was kicking a tree with her hind legs. As soon as she kicked the tree, apples fell into buckets below the tree. "Hi Applejack." Twilight said raising one of her hoofs to wave. Applejack ran over to us.

Now that she was close I could see she had freckles along her cheeks. But anyway Applejack ran over. "Howdy Twi, who's your friend?" Applejack said looking at me.

I squatted down so we were mostly at eye level. "My name is Jake." I held out a hand and Applejack accepted the handshake.

"Anyway, Jake just arrived in Equestria." Twilight said then looked at me. "This is my friend Applejack."

"Nice to meet ya Jake." Applejack said as we finished the handshake

"Same to you Applejack." I said.

"Just showing our new… Wait, did ya say jus' arrived in Equestria?" Applejack asked Twilight who responded with a nod. "Where in tarnation are ya from then Jake?"

"Funny thing about that Applejack. I don't actually remember.." I said looking downward and getting up from my squatting position.

"He arrived with no memory other then his name." Twilight said.

"Oh, really wish I could help ya but I gotta get back to applebucking. See you later Twi." With that Applejack ran off.

:She's certainly an interesting one." I said

"She's also the most dependable." Twilight said. "So she must think your memory will come back on it's own." She knew her friend better than I did so I took her word for it as we continued our tour that actually led into town.

Many ponies gawked at me while we were walking through. A lot of them also whispered to other ponies that they were talking to while looking at me. "I've never felt like such a minority in my life."

"Human's have never been seen in Equestria. You might be the first one in Ponyville. You should feel honored." My purple unicorn guide told me.

A pink pony approached Twilight. "Hi Twilight," The pink pony said as she bounced toward us. She gave me a look that seemed to say "I don't know you.

"Hi…" Was all I managed to get out before she gasped and ran off. All that's left was a trail of dust. "Who was that?" I asked looking down at Twilight

"That was Pinkie Pie. The party pony of Equestria.." Twilight said.

"Is she always this friendly?" I asked as we started walking again

"That's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Was all she said till we reached a… tailor, I guess.

I saw it to be a rather big building but with it being so high I can only remember the first level. It seemed to have oval shaped windows while half the oval was taken up by a curtain. It also had a purple door. Twilight raised her hoof to knock. "Rarity are you home?"

The top half of the door opened up. I saw a gorgeous pony with a horn. Unicorn right? Anyway here white coat was as white as snow. She also had a purple mane and tail that both had curls at the end which made her exquisite. When she blinked I could tell she had some eyeshadow on. "Why yes I am dearie. Oh who is this?" The white unicorn asked

"Hello, my name is Jake." I said extending a hand to have a handshake.

"I don't do handshaking but my name is Rarity. It is a true pleasure to make you acquaintance Jake. Twilight I don't mean to cut this meeting extremely short but I have a lot of orders to fill. It's the finishing touches. So shouldn't take me more than a couple hours if you want to come back then."

Twilight thought for a moment and said. "Okay thanks Rarity."  
Twilight then lead me to a… tree with a door and windows. "Who lives here?" I asked

"I do." Twilight said and opened the door to let me in. I still had to duck to get in tho.

The first thing I knew was that there were a lot of books. Like a lot. She then yelled for someone who at that point I thought was a pony. "Spike, get down here." Twilight said.

Author's Note: This is only part 1 but it's getting long so it will end here


End file.
